


love your curves and all your edges

by RosaNautica



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues maybe, but somehow I had to write it, gosh Esteban is so painfully skinny..., how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: Love is shown in different ways and not always they are understood.





	love your curves and all your edges

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of the “All of Me” song while writing this and then when I turned on the radio, they were playing it. So, sorry but fate wanted this fic to exist... Here it is.  
> Based on some articles and just on Esteban being still on limit, with 1,86 m and 66 kg… :/

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Ocon gestured to the empty space between them, “I don’t turn you on much, do I? But I get it,” he added with a sad smile, while Lance tried to think of the best answer to that nonsense. Laying down on him might be a good start.

“It’s not that,” he shook his head, “it’s just… it feels so wrong… like you’re gonna shatter down if I…”

“I’m not,” Esteban whispered, caressing his face. “Please, Lance, I really need it, please, fuck me, if you can, pl…”

Lance covered his mouth.

“I will. I will, right now, just don’t beg for it…” he brought out. _If you can?!_ Shit, he seriously didn’t do it right. Yes, Esteban might not be at his sexiest, currently, but the reason Lance avoided any physical activities lately was honestly the fear of hurting him, somehow. It was irrational, of course, any exercise in bed was absolutely nothing compared to handling a formula car, but still, he couldn’t help that feeling - also now, holding that subtle body, impossibly lanky legs and arms wrapping around him, Esteban kissing back with desperate desire - the feeling that he’s crushing him… “Ride me a bit?” he suggested. Ocon raised his eyebrows.

“You won’t get the best view…”

“Oh, I will,” Lance rolled them over and grabbed the bony hips. “You’re beautiful and I’m sorry if I wasn’t making it clear enough these days, but you’re _beautiful_ , no matter what. _You_ _are_. Now fuck yourself on me, c’mon…”

He truly was beautiful. It’s not like be became a skeleton, obviously, that was just his exaggeration. He still needed to stay fit to perform, and he was delivering. Just that he was bones and tendons, nothing to grasp at, nowhere to dig the fingers… It was a body built many would envy or crave. If only he didn’t look so damn fragile. And if only Lance didn’t know all the suffering behind it. He was stroking lean thighs, muscles flexing as Ocon kept bouncing up and down, six-pack trembling under Lance’s fingertips, plump lips trailing along his neck and jaw and if he closed his eyes, it felt just how it once used to: before Esteban had lost his spark, caught in the carousel of losing weight, gaining weight for new car specifications then losing it again, force feeding himself, then almost not eating at all… He managed to avoid this problem for some time, going for DTM rather than Formula Renault and GP2, but if he wanted to join the F1 circus, sooner or later he had to sacrifice. He sacrificed some percentage of his body fat, muscle mass and esprit. He didn’t talk about it, didn’t complain, glad to be where he wanted to be, just once Lance caught him too off-guard to try to pretend. _“It’s messing me up,”_ was all he said, with sadness never seen in him before and the Canadian was left to only imagine what that could mean, physically or mentally, as Ocon swiftly changed the topic, returned to be all smiles and laughs and never brought the matter up again, and Lance was doing his best to cheer him up at any given occasion because Esteban obviously preferred that to psychological seances, but that absent stare and helpless sentence stuck with him. And for once he tended to think that maybe the Formula 1 wasn’t the very best thing in the world.

 

But his Esteban was still his Esteban, sinking down on him with a gaspy _“C’mon, baby, give it to me,”_ as Lance arched up, coming hard, and stroked the Frenchman towards his own shaky orgasm. Esteban ran his hands slowly up Lance’s body, smearing the cum and licking it off ostentatiously. And Stroll was already looking forward to the second round. He needed this too. All his overprotective efforts didn’t pay off as well as one good shag did. That’s what it took for Ocon to feel normal.

“Shall we move this to the bathroom?” Lance tugged at his hair, distracting him from creating a hickey right above his collarbone. After an enthusiastic nod, he untangled his legs from messy sheets and slid one arm under Esteban’s knees. “Hold on, love,” he lifted him. He was met with a playful smile.

“Wanna carry me over the threshold?”

“Forever and ever,” he replied solemnly. “Gotta make a use of it, once you are so light…”

Esteban slapped him up the head, but the warm glow in his eyes stayed there, as he stepped on the ground in shower box.

“But you know how it goes – if you wanna put a ring on it, you should get on your knees first…”

Lance dropped down, took a hold of his half-hard cock and traced his tongue along its length, sucking at the tip. Esteban tried to thread fingers through his wet hair, but they were too tangly so he just stroked them gently, the teasing smirk replaced by blissful grin and Lance, looking up at him, blinking away the water, felt like it wasn’t all just a play of words. From his side, at least, it was a kind of promise he’d be there and not only for the laughs and fucks, he’d be there for Esteban’s ups and downs, for his fights, for his distress. He’d be there to talk to, to be quiet, to hold him, to leave him space, to make love.

Whatever it was, he’d be there.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for making a needless drama and being just so sappy...  
> I just felt like writing Esteban as a nice guy, for once :)


End file.
